Journey to your Heart
by FanaticallyFranticWritings
Summary: Rachel Berry has come out the closet with the help of her best friends Puck and Sam, she has full intention of living it up and making sure that the one and only Quinn Fabray is hers. It's a lot easier said than done. With her ever growing popularity Rachel Berry is somewhere between lost and helplessly devoted. (Full Summary inside, rating for future chapters. Total Rewrite)
1. The Lost Boys

AN: This is a total rewrite and sorry I completely deleted every chapter but things must change.

Summary: Eleventh grade year is going to be a bang, Rachel Berry has come out the closet with the help of her best friend Puck, with Sam now under their wing, she has full intention of living it up and making sure that the one and only Quinn Fabray is hers. It's a lot easier said than done. With her ever growing popularity Rachel Berry is somewhere between lost and helplessly devoted. It's just like the man said, the longest journey begins with a single step.

Warning: This is extremely AU and has a lot of Jew Pride

JTYH

Complete silence, that's how Mama Puckerman likes it, she looks into Puck's room watching her favorite threesome sleeping in Puck's bed. Puck on his back, Sam across the foot of the bed, and Rachel sprawled over the the right side of the bed with her head on Puck's chest and her feet on Sam's back. She grins and closes the door, nothing like having some peace and quiet from the ever hyper trio in her home. She goes in her room and closes the door, lying down, she can't wait for school to start.

The chaos started innocently and easily enough when Rachel and Puck realized they were spending time on the same Jewish cruise for some of the summer. They broke into the bar, a move that surprised Puck when Rachel pulled out a lock pick kit and got them to the liquor. They sat down in their room, Rachel gave her room to Mama P and Little Puck so she and Puck could stay in the same room, they got drunk and decided that they would share secrets, Rachel told the him her only secret. Her crush on Quinn Fabray and her being a lesbian. Puck challenged her into proving it and spending the summer to see who could make out with the most girls. Rachel won.

Rachel's phone rings, Sam raises his head then drops it back down making a muffled sound as Puck reaches out grabbing Rachel's phone and drops it on her head. Rachel rubs her eyes as she sits up looking at the phone. It takes a moment for her eyes adjust and as soon as they do she jumps up, kicking Sam and elbowing Puck in the face. Both boys groan as she turns on the night lamp.

"It's...Quinn, what the fuc...IT'S QUINN!"

Puck and Sam both groan out loud, Sam covers his head with his pillow as Rachel continues to freak out while Puck tries to sleep through it. Sam joined the group half way into July when his parents kicked him out for his relationship with Kurt that had started in secret when they were at the homecoming dance Sophomore year. He showed up at Rachel's house, devastated and scared then he was confused then he was initiated into their Jewmily, their Jew Family. After getting his stomach pumped he moved in with Puck and the Jewbs were born.

"She sent me a text!" Rachel slaps Puck on the chest, "Help me, she asked me how my day was and I don't know what to say."

Puck opens one eye, "I don't care, ask Sam. Sammy."

"No." Sam yawns, "Go away."

Rachel looks at the phone, "_Hey Rach, been at practice all day, hope your day was great...see you tomorrow I guess_."

"Rachel," Puck looks at her, "Tell her you love kittens for all I care but shut up so we can go to sleep."

Sam nods, "Here, here."

Rachel glares, hitting them both and sends a quick text to Quinn before turning out the light and lying back down, both boys let out happy sighs then groan when her phone goes off again. She looks at it,

"She sent an emoticon. I am in there."

"And driving us nuts." Sam throws his pillow at her face, "Shut up."

JTYH

The next morning Puck, Rachel, and Sam sit around the table eating breakfast and forming a game plan for the school year to help Rachel get the girl though she didn't like the idea of taking any advice from them. Sam has a boyfriend by default seeing as Kurt has adored him since he showed up so he didn't have to try, and Puck's single by choice and by lifestyle. Rachel twirls her spoon around in the oatmeal watching Puck pour another bowl of cereal as Sam eats a bowl of chocolate pudding.

"Obviously we need to get her friends pushed back." Puck nods, "Brittany and Santana are a problem."

Rachel looks at him, "I can handle it." She wiggles her phone, "Santana won't be a problem."

"Neither will Brittany." Sam smiles, "It's Quinn. She's not gonna wanna do anything with you."

Rachel and Puck look at him, "What would you say that for?"

"Quinn, head cheerio and Rachel Berry, head gleek. That doesn't scream out power couple." Sam smiles, "But you're pretty and kinda cool, with our help you'll have no problem unless you count Quinn which I do."

Rachel and Puck share a look then throw toast at Sam before getting up from the table and walking out the house. Sam sighs picking the pieces up, tossing them in the trash and runs out to catch with his friends in the truck. They were all dressed in a similar fashion, black jeans -boot cut for Puck and straight leg for Sam while Rachel has on skinny jeans. Their shirts paying homage to some type of super hero, Puck and Rachel wearing Superman shirts and Sam wearing Captain America shirt. Puck peels out the driveway and starts speeding down the street with the music turned up as loud as it'll go. Rachel looks at the text from Santana on her phone and smirks.

_'We're in the parking lot. Far left side. Don't screw it up.' _

She nudges Puck and shows him the message as Sam tries to look over. She whacks him on the nose and shows him the message before tucking the phone in her pocket. Santana and Rachel had formed a friendship in secret over the summer while Rachel was discovering herself and Santana was lonely. It's still a secret to everyone but the Jewbs and Brittany. Puck whips the truck into the parking lot right across from The Unholy Trinity. Puck hops out the truck with Sam and Rachel, both of them stumbling slightly. Sam smiles and runs his fingers through his hair as Rachel looks at her reflection and Puck grins putting on his sunglasses, aviators. Rachel and Sam put on their matching Ray-Bans, leaning on the truck -not acknowledging the Cheerio's.

"Play it cool." Puck looks at Rachel, "Seriously."

"Of course Noah, I'm gonna be the coolest."

JTYH

Santana sits on the hood on Quinn's car, filing her nails and watching the three losers stand there laughing with football players and trying to not look at the hotness of the red and white surrounding the space behind them. She looks at Brittany wandering over to talk to Rachel, getting her attention immediately as she puts her hands on her shoulders. Santana smirks, her eyes going over to Quinn -ignoring the Cheerio talking to her as she glared watching Brittany and Rachel talk. She smirks and clears her throat getting everyone's attention.

"Berry is looking hot this year, right girls?"

"Totally hot."

"Super hot."

"I'd do her."

Quinn shrugs, "I can't see her...anyway, I like wearing this sundress over wearing the Cheerio uni.."

"I mean, she's looking hot." Santana smirks, looking at Quinn, "I bet she likes your dress. New rule, Berry is now cool. No slushy facials on the nerd, got it?" She watches them nod, "Spread the word. Come on Q, let's go speak to the nerds."

Before Quinn can protest Santana links their arms and tugs her over, the football team leaves the threesome plus Brittany and Puck elbows Rachel, she takes off her sunglasses and looks at Quinn going silent immediately. Her mouth hangs open slightly, Quinn raises an eyebrow -staring at her like she's insane- and looks to Santana. Santana gives Sam a look, he nods and "discreetly" smacks Rachel in the back of the head. She glares at him then smiles at Quinn.

"You're not a Cheerio."

"I quit."

"You said you were in practice."

Quinn gestures to Santana and Brittany, "I was helping Sue pick a new captain."

"Which is me, looking kinda hot Berry."

Rachel looks at Santana, "Tell me something I don't know."

"You're a nerd that thinks you're cool and no one has told you that you're not. Guess what? You're not."

They glare at one another and Sam smacks her again, Rachel pushes him then looks at Quinn, smiling at her.

"You look nice in normal clothes."

"I like to think so, let's go to class." Quinn starts to walk away, "See you later."

Santana jerks Rachel close by her shirt, "Walk her to class, stupid."

Rachel glares at her but quickly follows Quinn, taking the books out her hand, Sam and Puck give her a thumbs up even though she's not looking. Sam looks at Santana and smiles, she plucks him putting her hand out for Brittany to take.

"San, why do you and Rachel text so much?" Sam puts his hands in his pockets, "I mean, when did you guys get so close?"

Santana looks at him, "Brittany."

"Don't ask San questions that require her to kick you in your boys."

Santana grins looking at Brittany and walks into school with her. Puck pats Sam the shoulder, heading into school with him.

JTYH

Quinn walks with Rachel, watching her interact with people in the halls, pounding fist with the football players and smiling at Cheerio's all while talking to her. The girl still didn't take a breath and it's still just as annoying but kinda of cute. Quinn watches her without really listening but hearing everything. She stares at the way Rachel's soft lips move up and down, in and out, as she talks. And how the right corner of her mouth twitches right before she grins or the loud, obnoxiously cute laugh that comes out nowhere. Quinn stops at her locker and stares at Rachel before turning away, too much cuteness is irritating that's why people shut puppies out of their room. She opens her locker and Rachel silences, leaning on the locker beside hers in confusion, why did Quinn always get the same locker? And it was the first day of school, they didn't even have class yet, as a matter of fact -now that Rachel is looking around- this whole section of the hall has nothing but Cheerio's standing in the same places. She quirks an eyebrow and looks down, Quinn's not even a cheerleader -anymore-, trying to think of a way to move her locker.

"Are you done?"

"I'm sorry, Quinn, what did you say?"

Quinn gives her an amused grin, "What?"

"Well...why do you girls get to keep the same lockers?"

"Coach." Quinn shrugs, "Adds to the intimidation factor of being in high school."

Rachel watches Quinn close her locker, "Well, that's awful."

"Like you have anything to worry about."

"What's that suppose to me?"

"Bro!" Sam yells from down the hall, "Come on!"

Quinn smirks and turns, walking away, "Nothing, _bro._"

JTYH

Quinn walks into class and sits down beside Santana with Brittany sitting on her other side. Santana looks at her as she tucks her phone away, Brittany doodling in her notebook. Quinn licks her lips and stares ahead, her eyes cutting over to the door as Rachel stands there talking to Sam and Puck, laughing as the bell rings. They look up and keep talking, Quinn turns away jealous that she didn't have an early morning free period. Santana leans back and looks at Quinn, turning close to her, a smirk playing on her lips as she leans in.

"Watching Berry?"

Quinn looks at her, "No, go away."

"We're sitting beside one another, don't be dramatic." Santana smirks, "Got a boner for the nerd?"

Quinn rolls her eyes, "She's a nerd."

"Hot nerd, hot nerds are all the rage. Don't you look at magazines? Suspenders, bow ties, and Sheldon Cooper."

The blond makes a face then looks away. It's always better to ignore Santana vs. encouraging her. She rest her face against her hand as her phone vibrates, she looks down and sees Berry flashing across the screen. Berry. She's not even sure how they began texting but one second Santana had her phone and the next she's getting Rachel Berry text, she quirks an eyebrow and Santana continues to text.

_'Would you like to go for lunch? Maybe on the football field, London or even the greenhouse?' _

Quinn shakes her head and flips the phone upside down, not moving quick enough to stop Santana when she grabs the phone and reads over the message. She makes a cooing sound against her ear before putting her chin on her shoulder.

"Got a date with Berry huh?" Santana speaks quietly, "Not gonna reply? Should we say London?"

Quinn looks at her, "Give me my phone."

"No, are you not going to text her? You read her text a million times yesterday just to ignore her today?"

Quinn takes her phone out Santana's hand, "I'm not gay."

"You're so gay you make Kurt seem masculine."

"I hate you."

JTYH

Rachel taps her pencil on the desk as she stares at her phone, her eyes go to Puck sleeping behind his book and Sam staring at the pages intently, giving away the fact he's clearly reading a comic. She leans back against her seat as Puck opens his eyes, he sits up and rubs the back of his neck.

"Study hall is stupid. It's the first day of school." Puck looks over his shoulder, "Sammy...wait, is he studying?"

Rachel shrugs, "Reading a comic. Mrs. House is sleep...let's leave."

"Wanna crawl out? James Bond style? Maybe mission impossible..or just get up and leave that's cool."

Puck stands up and walks by Sam, smacking him in the back of the head to follow them out the room. They walk into the hall and Sam tucks his comic into his back pocket crossing his arms as they walked.

"Where are we going?"

Rachel looks over her shoulder, "You're gonna get Quinn out of class."

"Why me?"

Puck grips his shoulder, "Teachers don't trust me and you asked where so you gotta do the deed."

"Teachers would totally trust Rachel over me."

Rachel looks at him and pouts, "Please, Sammy. Pretty please."

"Did you just give me the Puss in boots look?" He frowns and walks toward Quinn's classroom.

Puck shakes his head, "He's gonna do some dumb voice and they're not gonna let her out."

"His impressions are awesome."

"That's why you're both single."

JTYH

Sam walks into Quinn's classroom and looks around, his hands in his pockets as he knits his brow trying to look for the teacher. He walks over to Brittany at the pencil sharpener and leans on the wall, letting his head rest against the wall.

"Britt, where's the teacher?"

"Um I'm not sure, why?"

Sam shoves his hands in his pockets, "I need to get Quinn for Rachel for..because

"Rachel likes Quinn." Brittany smiles, "I'll get her."

He grins watching Brittany walk over to Quinn and grab her hand, pulling her toward the door with Santana trailing behind, filing her finger nails. He leads them out the room, giving a not so secret thumbs up to Rachel, Sam walks up and throws an arm around Rachel's shoulders, the smile still apparent on his face. Rachel looks at him and shakes her head then looks at Puck as he puts a five in her pocket muttering about how Sam's impressions must of worked.

"Hey Quinn, trying to get out of here?"

"Wait, wait is Rachel Berry suggesting that we skip school?"

Rachel looks at Santana, "We? Did I invite you?"

"Didn't I just make you off limits? Do you want me to change that? All it takes is a snap."

Rachel snaps her fingers, cocking her head to the side with a grin playing on her lips before walking away, Sam and Puck following her down the hall. The threesome laughs, fist bumping one another on their way out the door. Quinn side eyes Santana, Brittany gives her an innocent smile, placing her chin on the former head Cheerios shoulder.

"You like her don't you?"

"Nope." Quinn walks toward the classroom, "Come on, we have class. We don't hang out with delinquents."

Santana follows her, "Yes we do, Puck."

"Finn."

Santana looks at Brittany, "Finn?"

"When he and Puck slashed those tires or that time they flooded that school."

Quinn sighs, "Point is," She looks at them, "we don't."

JTYH

Rachel lies flat against the bed of the truck between Puck and Sam, staring up at the sky, her hands behind her head and Sam leaning up on his elbows with his eyes half closed. Puck sits up and places the joint between his lips as he takes his phone out as Rachel leans up and pulls the joint from between his lips handing it to Sam.

"Let's start a band." Puck takes out a cigarette, "Two guitars and a lesbian."

Rachel giggles putting her head in his lap, "Do you think Quinn likes me?"

"Yeah, totally." Puck begins running his fingers through her hair, "But she likes her spot at the top more."

Sam sits up putting the joint out and drops it into the baggy, "We can change that. Let's start a band."

"Two guitars and a lesbian." Puck mutters letting his head fall back.

Rachel sits up, "The Lost Boys?"

"You're a girl." Sam looks at her.

Puck nods, "So? Queen was all dudes."

"Very true." Sam stands up, "All hail The Lost Boys!"

Puck smirks, "Sit down, we're skipping class right now."

Sam sits down and Rachel shimmies across until she's lying across both boys. To Rachel, this is probably one of her happier moments in a long time. After an awful break up with Finn, her dads constantly leaving and losing out on a chance to be a part of a local musical that had rave reviews and most of the cast moving out to the New York she hadn't been happy for a long time. When she came out to Puck he just smiled, tried to make her prove it and then accepted her for everything she is, inside and out. Sam smiles down at her, resting his hand on her forehead with a goofy grin. When Sam came to them, tears streaming down his red face and his split lip telling them his parents kicked him out for being bisexual and his dad punched him in the mouth. They created their own little world away from everything, hiding from the outside world, she had been calling them 'The Lost Boys' since Sam turned their duo into a trio.

"I love you guys."

Sam smiles, "We love you too."

"Yeah, you know that." Puck pats her leg, "Let's go to lunch."

JTYH

Quinn watches as Rachel, Puck and Sam walk into the cafeteria with people around them, people that once laughed at at least two of them. She had seen Sam, alone, get a slushy facial at least 3 times Freshman year alone and she's almost certain that Puck had thrown 2 of them. She watches as they sit down on top of a table as Rachel opens the small red cooler that Puck holds up. He eyes linger, taking in her dark hair and the wide grin on her face, she laughs under her breath at the way Rachel tries to hold back her manic grin. When they make eye contact, the dark haired girl stands and walks across the cafeteria, coming up to the table. She sits down across from Quinn chewing on her bottom lip.

"Hey, Quinn." Rachel smiles, "How are you?"

Quinn looks at her, "I'm fine, Rachel. How was skipping class?"

"Great, didn't even leave the parking lot." Rachel smiles, "So, about that lunch date."

Quinn rolls her eyes, "Not interested."

"In lunch?"

"You." Quinn smirks, "I'm trying to eat."

Rachel leans up on the table, "Me too."

"You have two seconds to explain whether or not that was sexual or I'm smashing this banana pudding on your head."

Rachel smirks, "I'll believe it when I see it."

JTYH

"Well," Sam starts, trying to hold in a laugh, "in her defense, you should have explained it."

**[][][][]**

**AN: **Total rewrite.

As you can tell I have deleted all my stories for total rewrites on everything. Starting with the first one. Journey To Your Heart.


	2. The Wild Rumpus

**Title: **Journey To Your Heart

**Chapter: **The Wild Rumpus (2/?)

**Rating: **PG-16 mostly because of language

**Characters primarily involved in chapter: **The Jewb Trio aka The Lost Boys, Unholy Trinity, Kurt and Finn

JTYH

Rachel glares at Sam as he finally releases the laugh he had been holding in. Puck walks into the weight room and tosses a McKinley Athletic shirt to her before sitting down on the bench press. He laid back and gripped the bar starting to workout, weight lifting ended up being a class the threesome signed up for over other elective options for more plotting and hanging out. She frowns pulling her hair into a sloppy bun before putting the shirt one, her frown only deepens when she sees the banana pudding hardening on her shirt. Sam finally stops laughing long enough for Rachel to push him, he stumbles but catches himself with a grin on his lips. He walks over to spot Puck as Rachel sits down, crossing her arms.

"That didn't go as planned. Why does that work for you?"

Puck pushes the barbell up, "Because I don't do it to Quinn. Yeah, I totally got her drunk and we slept together but I never made a joke about eating her out."

"But that's not that I meant."

Sam grips the bar, "Careful Puckerman." He looks at Rachel, "Should have clarified what you meant."

"I get that now." She looks around, "It stinks in here, why did I sign up for this? We should have done something with girls."

Puck sits up, "Girls like muscle. We're here to build muscle."

"Yeah, you got twig arms." Sam puts the barbell down, "We need to do a break down of reps, dumbbells. Two 15s for Rach, Puck and I can do the 20s."

She watches him hand her the weights before grabbing the ones for him and Puck, even though Rachel works out on a regular basis the weights lifting with Puck and Sam always wore her out. She stands up and moves against the wall, standing between them, as they slide down into a sitting squat and started doing the reps.

"That's 30 pounds of weight, we can build up when you can do more reps. This is just a muscle break down and rebuild." Sam looks at her, "It's not how much you can do just how long."

Rachel looks at him, "What makes you the expert?"

"I produce body fat, you can barely pinch an inch off me." He shrugs, "Private middle school in Texas, all boys. Nothing to do all day but work out."

Puck raises an eyebrow, "But you're gay."

"In Texas." Sam stands up, "15 more reps, you guys aren't moving fast enough."

The duo glare at him but they continue to do their reps ignoring Sam as he instructs them and pulls his shirt over his head, dropping it on the bench press. He puts the dumbbells down and grabs down 3 jump ropes as Puck and Rachel put the wights down and leaned against one another trying to catch their breath. Sam tosses the ropes at them as Finn walks up, looking at Rachel.

"Rach, I wanna talk to you."

"What?" Rachel looks at him, "You called me a lesbian heart breaker."

He blinks in confusion, "But you are a lesbian and you kinda broke up with me because I wanted to know why you stopped saying I love you..."

"He has a point Rachel." Sam walks over, "Hurry it up we have some squats to do next, we have about 20 minutes left."

Rachel sighs and starts jumping, "Okay, go."

"Well, I want us to be friends." Finn shoves his hands in his pockets, "Because, we're like really good together. I get it, you're a lesbian now and that's hot."

Rachel shakes her head as she starts to crisscross the rope as she jumps, laughing at how serious he looks while thinking of his next statement. When she sees Sam and Puck stop she puts down the rope and looks at him, catching her breath. She rubs the back of her neck and puts her hand on the back of his neck and tugs him down to kiss him on the cheek.

"Stop thinking so hard, we can be friends." She releases him, "But no funny business or I'm gonna punch you in the dick head."

He grins and hugs her tightly, "Thanks Rach, I just want you in my life somehow."

"You know what Hudson?" She moves back and pushes his shoulder, "When you try, you're not a bad guy."

Finn gives her a crooked grin and puts his fist up, she bumps her fist against his as Sam and Puck walk up, Sam tossing a towel at Rachel before nudging Puck who grins widely.

"We need a drummer in our band, what do you think?" Puck throws his arm around Rachel, "Finny is pretty wicked on the drums."

Sam nods, "Best drummer in school."

"Wanna be a 'Lost Boy'?" Rachel grins at him.

Finn fist pumps, "Yes!"

They start to laugh as Rachel wraps her arms around his middle and he hugs her back. Rachel closes her eyes resting against him.

JTYH

Quinn yawns as she sits in the back of the choir room as she watches Rachel sit in the back beside with Puck rotating his chair around to lean over the back of it and Finn sitting beside them. She furrows her brow watching the tall boy nudge Rachel and point at Santana as she bends over. Her eyes trail over to Sam walking in holding Kurt's hand and nodding intently to whatever the boy says as they sit where Finn and Rachel use to. Quinn rubs her eyes and looks around the room in confusion as Brittany sits beside her, Santana sitting in her lap and leaning back.

"What's the problem here, Quinn? You look more confused than Finn does in math."

Quinn glares at her, "I feel like...something is so off in here. I mean look at them," She points to Sam and Kurt, "look where they're sitting. Now look at them." She points the the threesome to her left, "What the hell? Why is Finn over there? Why doesn't he hate Rachel? Why isn't he kicking chairs?"

"Character development."

Brittany mummers as she kisses Santana on her shoulder, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist and pressing gentle kisses to her shoulder. Quinn rolls her eyes as Mr. Schue walks in with the same look of confusion making her feel a little bit better that she's not the only one concerned by the change in dynamics. He writes on the board and claps his hands together with too much excitement, '_Beginnings', _Quinn scoffs at the corniest of the assignment and opens her book giving him no chance.

"Okay, welcome back. I've noticed how some of you are starting to embrace the friendships this club has to offer," He grins, "so this week I want you guys to sing about new beginnings. Simple as that. I want to work on some stuff for sectionals, something to give us a real fighting chance. Mondays will be assignment practice, Wednesday will be booty boot camp and Friday will be competition rehearsal." He smiles, "We'll start out each class with a performance, who wants to start off the year? Rachel? Finn?"

They both shake their heads causing the group to gasp at Rachel not even bothering to stop texting when Mr. Schue called her name. Finn looks over her shoulder as does Puck, when she realizes everyone is staring at her Rachel sighs.

"We're working on our assignment." She looks around, "Ask someone else."

Kurt jumps up, "Come on Sam, let's sing 'I'll Cover You'."

"Awh Kurt, that was private..." He looks at the class, mostly the Jewbs, "he totally made me watch RENT."

Mercedes looks at Rachel, "Girl, are you okay?"

"It's not always about me."

The class goes quiet as Kurt discusses with the band about the song while Sam keeps his hands in his pockets. Over the summer Rachel had decided that as much as she loves the spotlight she wanted to stop always being the center of attention. She knows she's a star, that she has the strongest voice in the room but it gets tiring having everyone hate her and be jealous or angry with her at the end of every meeting. Rachel slouches down in her seat, propping her feet up on the seat in front of her showing the phone to Finn as Puck hands his to her and takes Finn's out of his hand.

Kurt claps his hands, "Hit it!"

As the performance ends Rachel find her sitting beside Quinn and Santana in her seat with Brittany. She looks at Santana who winks before putting her attention on Puck and Finn. Rachel smiles bashfully before draping her arm around the back of Quinn's chair before quickly moving it when the blond slowly turns her head and quirks an eyebrow. She clears her throat nervously and sits up, running her palms over her jeans.

"I want to apologize for my earlier transgression, it wasn't my intention to offend you in anyway."

Quinn nods, turning a page in her book, "Is that it?"

"Well, Quinn, I was thinking that maybe we could hang out. Listen, before you say no, I want to hang out with you. This Friday, maybe after practice."

The blond sighs, turning her head toward her, "If I say yes will you shut up?"

"Undoubtedly."

"Yes."

Rachel grins as she stands up and hurries over to the guys, tripping over nothing as she tells them what Quinn said. Puck fist bumps her and Finn hugs her as he ruffles her hair. Sam walks over to them and Finn quickly fills him and they start to high five one another making loud noises. Santana walks over and sits down beside Quinn watching Mike and Brittany dance before turning her head toward the foursome.

"What did you say?"

Quinn closes her book, "I agreed to go over on Friday after practice. I think I've made a terrible mistake."

"No, she's adorable. Hey, what's with Finn? He apologized to Kurt this morning for never standing up for him then he went and quit the football team."

Quinn shrugs, "I don't know, maybe he's turning over a new leaf. Since when do you compliment Rachel Berry?"

"Since Brittany said she withhold lady loving if I wasn't nice."

"You're so whipped." Quinn smiles at her then looks at Rachel, "There's something about her..."

Santana leans against her, "You've liked her since 8th grade. Just accept it. She's cool now and she's way hotter than she use to be in middle school."

"No one was hot in middle school."

Santana rolls her eyes, "Speak for yourself, tubbers."

"Why are we friends?"

"Because," Santana stands up, "I'm Santana Lopez."

JTYH

"Because I'm Rachel Berry?"

Rachel stares at Puck as he plays his video game, lying across her bed, she slows the treadmill down staying at a brisk jog. After school and their practices ended, Puck and Sam with football and Rachel with ballet, the duo went back to the diva's house to leave Sam alone with Kurt for a while. They had been talking about Rachel's game plan for Friday, so far Puck couldn't get pass how easy it was for her to ask Quinn 'Pressed lemon ice Queen' Fabray out and get a yes. It took Finn months of chasing her until she caved and in one of his less proud moments he had to get her drunk to get anywhere with her.

"That's the only reason she'd say yes. You must of used your wordsmith skills and wooed her into submission."

Rachel stops the treadmill, "That..all I did was ask."

"As who? You, me or Rae the mysterious?"

She steps off and looks at him, grabbing a towel, "Shut up. I asked her, me. Rachel Berry."

"What about the illustrious legend that is the Midnight Sheriff, Rae Berry?"

Rachel sits down and takes the remote from him when his character gets shot, he rolls on his back and looks up at the ceiling.

"I mean, that's the stuff legends are made of." Puck speaks with admiration, "The things you did, I haven't even done it."

She rolls her eyes, ignoring the way he talks about her adventures over their summer, the blush creeping up her neck and over her face. When the duo returned from their Jewish cruise Puck decided they should continue their contest of seeing who could score the most girls. Rachel wasn't entirely comfortable with doing those things in the small town of Lima so they found themselves in Akron and Columbia with Rachel developing her own reputation alongside of Puck. Puck started introducing her as Rae and the girls responded well, even when they bumped into a few Cheerios. That summer Rachel made sure to make Puck swear to silence and then Sam when he himself heard a few rumors.

"Puckerman, we don't talk about that."

He jumps up in the bed, "THE LEGEND THAT IS THE MIDNIGHT SHERIFF! GOD AMONGST MEN AND LESBIANS ALIKE!"

Rachel jumps at his legs and knocks him over, they roll off the bed and continue to wrestle around the floor of her room. Sam opens the door looking at them, he steps over them and sits down in the bed grabbing the controller starting to pick up where Rachel had left off. He looks over and watches Rachel's legs tighten around Puck's neck then Puck flips them and pins the diva down to the ground. Sam looks up when her door opens and smiles a little looking at her daddy.

"Hey Hiram."

"Samuel, hello!" He steps over Rachel and Puck, "There was a time I prayed for Rachel to have more friends, I didn't realize this came with the package. LeRoy and I are leaving for a convention."

Rachel puts Puck in a leg lock, "How long?"

"Two weeks." He kisses the top of Sam's head then leans down and kisses Rachel and Puck, "No girls staying over night. Got it?"

Puck taps, "Dammit, let me go! You win." He scrambles up, "Promise Poppy."

"Yeah, promise." Rachel stands and hugs him, "I love you Poppy."

LeRoy walks in the room, "Come to kiss papa."

"I love you Papa." Rachel hugs and kisses him on the cheek.

Sam and Puck wave at the same time, "Later papa."

The Berry men had "adopted" Sam and Puck the moment they caught Puck and Rachel wrestling while Sam laid beside the pool telling them stop with no effort or attempt to break them up.

"We mean it Rachel, no girls."

"What about Santana?"

Hiram furrows his brow, "The spicy Latina? I don't see why not."

"I do. No." LeRoy shakes his head, "No girls."

"But she's not single."

"Well that changes things." LeRoy nods, "Fine, fine. Come on. Let's go Hiram."

When they walk out, Puck leans on Rachel with a sneaky grin playing on his lips. She stares at him, watching the way his face changes before understanding and nodding her head. He walks away, taking out his phone as Sam watches them closely. He follows Rachel into the kitchen and sits on the counter accepting the pudding cup she tosses at him.

"They said no girls."

Rachel shrugs opening the water bottle, "So what? It's not like I can get pregnant."

"They just left."

Rachel nods, "Yep."

"It's like that part of you that obeys everything your parents say has vanished."

Rachel grins, "It didn't vanish." She ruffles his hair, "I haven't changed Samuel, I just want to have more fun."

"This is the work of Puck."

Puck walks in, "You've seen nothing yet."

"Meaning."

Puck throws an arm around Rachel and Sam, "Every Cheerio from JV to Varsity will be here in an hour."

"Come on Puckerman, all of them? That's..." Rachel looks at her phone, Holy shit..."

Sam looks over her shoulder, "Oh...I think the party is canceled."

"What?" Puck grabs the phone, "Fabray, Queen of the cockblock."

_'You wanna see me or them?' _

JTYH

An: Next chapter is in QPOV, I know this is short but it gets longer. I've prewritten the first five chapters. I'm just tweaking them before I post them.


	3. And it's this jealousy

**Title: **Journey To Your Heart

**Chapter Three: **And it's this jealousy, this jealousy for you

**Rating: **PG-16 language

**Characters: **The Lost Boys, Unholy Trinity, Kurt and Frannie Fabray

**Warnings: **Took some liberties with age and stuff here, only slightly.

[][][][]

I stare at the phone, regret the message I let my sister talk me into sending, I wish she hadn't decided to drop out of school and come home to find herself. Which really means she turns 25 soon and her trust fund is about to kick in so she's using mourning. No one in our family has died in the last 5 years. She places a cigarette between her lips making me cringe at the smoke she blows in my face. Her fingers run over her long golden hair, I can't help but admire her and how carefree she is. She flicks the cigarette out the window and leans out the window, her hands gripping the window.

"Go to the party."

"What?"

She sits on the window, "You want her attention, right? You can't just decide to take her attention and then tell her to do what she wants. You want to be the hottest thing at that pool."

"Cheerios only."

She stares at me, standing up straighter, pulling her hair into a high pony with no effort, "Once a Cheerio, always a Cheerio. Go before I make you."

"How are you going to make me?"

I shouldn't have said that, Frannie holds her title as a big sister very highly and seriously. She scares me, me and I'm Quinn Fabray. Her fingers run over my face, it's a slow and terrifying motion that makes me turn around and go to the dresser pulling it open. She always wins, ever since we were kids, she wins. She wins by going to college, graduating at 21 and staying to keep getting her allowance and tattoos and hair dye. I change into my yellow bikini with red polka dots and pull my white sundress over it.

"Put on the white flats and that cute little headband." She lies in my bed, pulling out another cigarette, "Take my car."

I smile, "Seriously?"

"Yep," She lights it, "key is under the tire and if you scratch it I'll burn you at the stake."

I stare at her, "College has made you strange."

"Sex did that."

I grimace and leave the room, I love her but I wish she would go be a weird freeloader somewhere else. Somewhere like Japan, off the grid. Far, far away. The drive is quiet, I love her car, it's an all black 1968 Ford Mustang and she doesn't let anyone drive. Not even our dad, he once asked for the keys and she glared at him until he stormed off. Gran got it for her, it was a graduation gift, and the car changed her life. Seriously. She peeled out the McKinley parking lot after her graduation, tossed her cap _and _gown out the window and didn't come home for a month. It was the worse summer ever. Ever in freaking ever.

I pull in front of Berry's house and get out the car as Santana is walking up to me with her arms folding and a look of irritation on her face. I raise a brow and she shakes her head, walking around the car.

"Frannie's home?"

I nod, "Yep, I think she's doing drugs."

"Clearly, especially if she let you use this car."

I nudge her, "Something wrong?"

"Brittany broke up with me." She purses her lips together, "She's moving to London."

I blink, "What? When?"

"Now." She speaks bluntly, "Her parents caught us and they are sending her to a boarding school in London. They had been planning it for a while because her daddy blames the slutty Latina girl," She points at herself, "and the pregnant cheerleader," She points at me, "for ruining his little girl."

Her shoulders shake and I reach out for her, she jerks away and stumbles back into Rachel's arms. Her brown eyes meet mine, it's the longest second of my life. Santana turns into her arms and buries her face into Rachel's neck letting out a wrecked sob this is when I feel my phone buzz. I take it out and the party's been canceled due to, "Captain American and Iron Man wrecking the living room" followed by a dozen text showing concerning. I wish people would stop replying to group text.

"Follow me." Rachel looks at me as she starts walking, "Move your legs Lopez."

Santana lets out a sob, "No, my legs are broken like my heart."

"My God." Rachel scoops her up.

That's hot and this is confusing. Why did Santana come here and not to me? Why didn't anyone mention that Brittany's parents are not okay with it? Why is it that this is the first time they've been caught?

"Quinn, close the door." Rachel smiles at me, "Have a seat, anywhere."

I nod as she goes up the steps, muttering under her breath and I sit on the couch. Her house is so much more cozy than my has ever been. It's warm and welcoming and has three shirtless guys coming out of the kitchen. I look at Puck, Sam and Finn walk into the living with their shirts in their hands. Puck pulls his shirt on and heads up the stairs as Sam sits on my left and Finn sits to my right. This is the Twilight Zone.

Sam smiles, "Hey Quinn, whatcha doing here? Party was canceled."

"Yeah, you wanna swim? We were about to jump in then Santana showed up." Finn grabs the X-box controller, "Wanna play?"

I shake my head, "Um, why is Santana here?"

"We don't know." Sam grabs the other controller, "She just showed up."

Kurt walks in, "She's always just showing up."

Speaking of, why is Kurt here..oh well he is dating Sam. I watch Sam stand so Kurt can sit beside me and he sits in the floor, leaning against Kurt's legs. I am so confused that I want to scream, incredibly confused. Kurt runs his fingers through Sam's hair as he drinks from his wine glass.

"It's grape juice, but it looks so fancy." Kurt winks, "You look cute, love the headband. No one can pull off such a sunny look. Not in this town. I would say you're a spring or a summer but you're all seasons."

I smile, "Thank you Kurt, what's going on?"

"Brittany's dad walks in on Brittany and Santana having sex, real sex." Kurt grimaces, "Santana was rather graphic with her story. Brittany's mom grabbed Santana by the hair and threw her out in the yard, naked and I just happen to be on the way here so I picked her up."

I stare, explains why she's wearing such a tight and short shirt with her itty bitty shirts.

"Then Brittany's mom let her call from the friggin airport to say goodbye."

I exhale, "Where is Rachel's room?"

"It's the door with the giant gold star." Finn smiles at me, "Says 'Rachel' right in the middle."

I stand up, "Thank you, Finn."

It's like I'm in a coma and everything is the way I want it to be. I shake my head as I head down the hall and straight to the door that Finn described. I stand there and smooth down my dress before knocking on the door then walking in because I'm Quinn Fabray and knocking is just heads up that I'm coming in the room. What I walk into is...it's not what I expect. Rachel being the big spoon to Santana with her arms around Santana as she just lies there with a pout on her place. I close the door, they look at me as if they didn't realize I had just knocked. Grabbing the computer chair, I roll it over and sit there, taking Santana's hand.

"I'm so sorry."

She looks at me, "She's gone, really gone...her phone is off..."

"Do you remember what Brittany said?"

"What?"

I lean in, "If there's ever a tomorrow when we're not together, there's something you must remember. You're braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. But the most important thing is even if we're apart, I'll always be with you."

Rachel releases her as she jumps on me and pulls me into a hug, crying into my shoulder. When we were 7 Santana thought she was moving and she wouldn't stop crying so Brittany took her hands and told her exactly that. Britt loves Winnie The Pooh as much as she loves Santana and vice verse.

"Thank you Quinn."

I nod, "Do you want to come to my house?"

"I'm gonna stay here with Rachel, you should stay too."

I look at her, "Um...this isn't your house."

Santana elbows Rachel, hard, causing the tiny girl to give her a glare before smiling at me.

"I would like it if you stayed..."She glares when Santana elbows her again, "We would all like you to stay and hang out."

I shrug, "Sure."

"Stop being cute and awkward, I'm fucking depressed." Santana covers her head with the pillow.

I stand up, "Right...I'm going downstairs now."

"Sure...I'll be right down. We'll be right down."

I close the door just as I hear Rachel speaking in Spanish. Twilight Zone.

**[][][][]**

Jealousy is ugly, it makes my skin crawl and I always feel this awful urge to destroy everyone involved. Rachel and Santana are in the recliner together, Santana is curled up in Rachel's lap and Rachel is stroking her hair while we watch 'Dawn Of The Dead'. Puck and Finn have been doing a shot for ever zombie kill, Finn is close to passing out and Puck can't remember how to pour. Sam and Kurt vanished about 40 minutes into the movie, Sam resurfaced for 2 minutes to get a condom out of Puck's wallet, no one noticed it but me. So it's just me and those two, all over each other. All. Over. I feel like I'm a third wheel on their date and they've decided to ignore me. I want to get up and leave but pride comes before the fall. My pride is a raging bitch with an even bigger ego. Not that I have an ego, just...okay it's an ego.

"I have to go."

Rachel looks at me, "I'll walk you to your car. Move."

Santana gets up and glares at Rachel as she walks over placing her hand on the small of my back to lead me to the door. Her focus staying on me and only me, that's the way I like it. When we get to the car she walks around it and whistles.

"This a bad ass car. My Uncle Jimmy has a car just like this. Keeps it on display, only drives it to car shows." She opens the driver side door, "Thanks for coming and hanging out with us."

I get in the car, "You noticed?"

"Yeah," She closes the door, "Friday, I'm all yours."

I blink, "I'm not gay."

"I'm not straight." She squats and rest her arms on the door, "Listen, let's skip through that annoying 'does she or doesn't she' thing. I like you, I have for a while. I think you like me. We're barely friends but people have to start somewhere."

I watch her eyes move to my lips, she exhales and licks her own.

"I'm going to go because I can't control this urge to kiss you any longer." She stands up, "I hope you arrive to your destination safely."

**[][][][]**

**Rachel POV**

Hanging out with Finn without him pawing at me and Santana without her insulting me is pretty odd. Puck had to go home to babysit little Puckerman since his mom works the late shift and Sam and Kurt are currently sleeping in the guest room after such a long night of naughty activity. Finn puts another piece of turkey on the sandwich he's making for Santana and slides it across the table to her. She looks at the colossal size sandwich then stares at him with a smile smile before taking a bite of the sandwich. Puck walks back in through the kitchen door and sits down on the counter top. He takes the other half of Santana's sandwich without a thought.

"It'll be okay San."

She looks at Finn, "Thank you...no, I can't get use to you being here." She shakes her head, "Thank you."

"I know I kinda of came out of nowhere." Finn smiles, "But the best stuff is a surprise."

Puck shakes his head, "Dude, you were too good for Brittany anyway. Okay? You did all that singing for her and shit. Went to prom with her, got a slushy for her and dude, you came out for her. _You _came _out _for _her_."

"Her parents."

"Screw that." Puck looks at her, clenching his jaw, "She could have left to stay with me or Rach or even Finn."

Finn nods, "Yeah, even me."

"Nice add on." I pat him on the arm.

Puck walks up to Santana, "Point is, forget about her. Move on. You loved her more than she loved you."

I stare at Puck, he's right, I know that. We all know that. Santana doesn't know that. Santana and Brittany need to be apart, I just never wanted to be the one to tell her. She looks at me and walks out the room heading up the stairs.

Puck sighs, "I gotta head back, I just came to check on Santana. I'll see you guys at school. Hudson, you need a ride?"

"Nope."

Puck walks out and I look at Finn, gesturing for him to follow me. We head up the stairs, silence between us is comfortable. Finn was more than my boyfriend, he's been my best friend for a long time. When I cried he would hold me, when I was mad he would get mad with me and when I wanted to scheme he was right there helping me out. We didn't have the best relationship, toxic on both of our ends but I'm ready to move pass that and it seems like he is too.

I open the door to my daddy's den, "You can sleep in here. Sofa pulls out. Cool?"

"Thanks Rach." He hugs me, "I mean it."

I hug him back, "Are you okay Finn?"

He releases me and stands there, looking at me, shoving his hands in his pockets as he looks down with that brooding look he does so well.

"Do you ever feel like everyone around knows what they want but you?"

I shrug, "Everyday."

"That's I feel. I woke up one day and realized that I have no life after high school. I'm alright football player, kinda okay at basketball. But I can sing and play drums...maybe I just want to...I don't know figure out a path before it's too late and I'm not qualified to do anything but be in high school."

I walk toward the door, "I believe in you, Finn."

"That's all I need."

I close the door and go to my room, Santana lying in my bed in her underwear staring up at the ceiling with her hands behind her head. She's so hot, I'm still not use to how clingy she is and how much she open she is. I walk over and get in the bed with her, she puts her head in my lap and I start to play with her hair. She's so beautiful and sad, we've been here before. In this position of her being sad and me being confused, finding a physical comfort that I can't do anymore.

"Puck's right isn't he?"

I nod, "Yeah."

"I love her. I love her so much."

I sigh, "Move." When she moves I slide down and open my arms so she can lie in them, "That's okay. It's fine you love her. Just know that at some point, you're gonna have to move on. We can hitchhike to London."

She giggles and snuggles in closer to me, nuzzling against my neck.

"Thank you, Rach."

"Go to sleep."

**[][][][][]**

**3rd POV**

The school buzzes with rumors about Brittany and Santana's notable absence from the halls, by lunch the buzzing only grows when she walks in holding Rachel's hand and wearing sunglasses. Quinn watches them with more confusion on her face as she brings her palm to her forehead, ignoring the girls sitting around her. The girls dressed like her and trying to talk like her and carrying their books like her. They're worse than the Cheerios. They call them 'The Clones' and she wishes they would leave her alone but they don't talk to her when she wants to be left alone they just follow her everywhere.

"Hey Quinn, clones." Finn sits down beside me, "Want a cheeseburger?"

She looks at the burgers on his tray and takes one, "Why aren't you sitting over there?"

"You look like you want a friend."

She smiles at him picking at the burger, "Where did you get this?"

"Veggie line, remember when Rachel went on a hunger strike Freshman year until they had vegan options?" Finn smiles when she nods, "Veggie burgers are served like everyday. Why don't you come sit with us?"

"I don't want to." Quinn watches Santana press a kiss to Rachel's cheek, "How's Santana doing?"

Finn shrugs a shoulder, "She finally stopped crying at like 3 or 4 in the morning. She looks like shit, been with Rachel all day. They've been skipping in the parking lot. Want a fry?"

"Sure."

Finn smiles putting the tray between them so they can share food. Quinn rolls her eyes and pecks him on the cheek before starting to eat again, still watching Rachel.

"She likes you too." Finn whispers low enough for only her to hear.

She elbows him, "Shut up...is it obvious?"

"Totally." Finn grins, "Even I can see it."

Quinn blushes, giggling, "Shut up."

"Hell, I saw it last year." Finn smiles at her, "Don't worry it's our secret."

Quinn looks toward Rachel, "Worse kept secret ever."

**[][][][][]**

**AN: **I'm thinking of having more of a Fuinn friendship here.

This is my headcannon for Finn.

Pezberry has a close friendship and that history will be revealed soon.

Puck, Rachel, and Sam will get more bro time here

Next chapter skips to Friday.


	4. Touch Me

**Title: **Journey To Your Heart

**Chapter 4: **Touch Me, just like that

**Rating: **R for strong language and nocturnal emissions

**Characters: **The Lost Boys, Fuinn broship, Kurt and Frannie Fabray

**Stuff: **Pezberry is a very close friendship and nothing else. Santana has not interest in Rachel. I wrote out Brittany because I don't really ship Brittana anymore. Lots of reasons. There is another character addition that will explain who I ship now.

**[][][][]**

**Friday Morning**

**Quinn POV**

"_Shh, I'm gonna take good care of you."_

"_Oh Rachel...oh God."_

"_That's right baby. Say my name."_

"_Rachel..."_

"_Louder." _

"_Rachel!"_

"_Quinn's having a wet dream!" _

I wake up with a start as I hear Frannie screaming outside my door, I flip her off even though I know she can't see through the door. I was not having a...wet dream though the feeling between my thigh clearly say something different. I sit up and get out the bed looking at my messy hair before going to shower. My mom must be looking for me and I don't want her to see me all flustered and thinking about Rachel Berry on top of me and between my legs. I've never had a wet dream before, not one that felt so real, like I was actually go to...I wonder if I did. Then again, if I have to wonder then I probably didn't.

After I shower and get dressed in my baby blue and white polka dot sundress with my white heels I go into the kitchen to the sight of my mom and Frannie cooking, gross. They're bonding. I sit down and grab a banana from the fruit bowl as Frannie turns to look at me with a sneaky grin on her face, I hate that look. My eyes slowly move to my mother as she turns around with a grin and happy face pancakes. Shit. See, I'm really not gay but my mom saw me kissing a girl -vodka is a crazy thing- and she's been trying to coax me out of the closet ever since. There's no closet to come out of.

"Frannie tells me you have a little crush."

My mouth drops open, "No! Is that why you made the pancakes?"

"Well, I want you to know that I support you."

I tune her out as she sits the pancakes down, I frown taking a bite as I eat with a pout. She's gotten very open and spiritual since she kicked daddy out. She wears these Maxi dresses and bamboo sandals, she cooks sprouts and weird leafy things. I look at the kitchen door as Finn knocks and waves at me with a goofy grin on his face. I shake my head as Frannie lets him in and Finn hugs her tightly.

"Hey Frannie." Finn moves over and hugs my mom, "Hey there Judy. Miss me?"

She smiles, "Hi Finny. Quinn, it's Finny."

"I see that. Finny, let's go."

I stand up and grab my bag then grab Finn by his shirt and tug him out the backdoor and over to his truck. Finn and I have been riding to school together since Wednesday. He just randomly showed up Wednesday morning, ate the rest of my oatmeal and we left. He opens the door for me and helps me up in the car before running around to the driver side. When we pull out I let out a groan.

"Finn, how close are we?"

He looks at me, "What do you mean?"

"Would you call us best friends?"

He smiles, "Sure, what's the matter?"

"Okay," I look at him fully, "If you utter 'mailman' once I will punch you in the face."

"Um...alright."

I exhale, "I had...I can't believe I'm telling you this, I had a nocturnal emission about Rachel."

"What's that?"

"It's a wet dream."

He turns the radio up and says nothing, I blush furiously and look out the window trying to figure out how many times I can ruin a friendship before people just leave me alone.

5 agonizing minutes of Taylor Swift and awkward silence passes by when Finn finally turns down the radio and looks at me with concern as he pulls into the school parking lot. He stops the car, exhaling, and looks at me again as he reaches across and puts his hand on my shoulder.

"That's totally normal."

"I'm not gay!"

He rubs my shoulder, "Maybe you're bisexual but you're looking pretty gay from my end."

"Finn! I had a wet dream about her! I think it was loud...I can't be expected to look at her..."

"I look at her all the time, I've had tons of wet dreams about her and lots of girls. Just don't look at her boobs."

I blink, "Is this what it's like to hang out with guys?"

"Pretty much, we drink beer too." He gets out the truck.

I get out the truck as Rachel starts walking toward me wearing black skinny jeans, a red shirt with a Captain America shield in the middle and matching Chuck Taylor sneakers. Her messenger bag on with her hands shoved in her pockets, a black and red fedora resting on her head. She looks so hot with her hair down and looking so careless when I know she cares so much. Finn walks up beside me and presses his lips to my temple.

"Avoid her boobs." He looks at Rachel, "What's up Rach? Nice shirt."

He walks by her fist bumping before going over to Santana and scooping her up off her feet. I roll my eyes as he puts her on his shoulder and runs with her smacking his back while giggling. Rachel walks up to me and my eyes go straight to her boobs, right to them. They could fit into my hands so perfectly.

"Hey Qu...bye Quinn."

I breeze right by her, I can't talk to her right now. Not this morning. Not after _that _dream. I make it to my locker with Kurt leaning against the opposite one. He smiles at me, I don't return it as I open the locker. All I have in my mind is Rachel naked and her head between my thighs...Jesus! I slam the locker shut watching Kurt jump back, putting his hand on his chest.

"Quinn, are you okay?"

I look at him, "Not right now."

"Listen, I just wanted to see if you wanted to come to movie night on Saturday?"

I shrug, "I don't know."

"Rachel will be there." He grins leaning in, "Perk."

I blink, "Kurt, I've had a very long morning. The late bell hasn't even rung yet!"

The hall stills as eyes fall on me and I just walk away. I am slowly beginning to hate this school.

**[][][][]**

**Rachel POV**

"And she just walked away."

Puck rubs my shoulder, "Maybe she's not in a good mood."

"Really? Do you think it was me?" I frown watching Finn run around the gym with Santana on his back, "Why are we in here?"

Sam walks up, "Because Mr. Peterson has a hangover and we're learning about the history of McKinley. Wanna shoot hoops?"

"Not really. How long have they been doing that?"

Puck looks at Finn finally letting down Santana, "No clue."

I stand and pushes my hair back walking toward the gym door waving off Puck and Sam to go play basketball. I walk out into the hall putting my fedora on going toward the choir room. She's been avoiding me all day, when I go near her she looks down and walks off muttering.

"Rach!" Santana runs up and wraps her arms around mine, "The boys said you're being moody."

I look at her, "Why won't you love me? We're both single and alone...

"Yeah, it's way too soon for that."

"Sorry, it was a joke." I look at her, "I'm just saying, you don't avoid me. I look good right now, right?"

She nods, "Totally babe."

"So why doesn't she like me?"

Santana looks at me, opening the choir room door, "Because you're you and she's so far in the closet she sleeps in Narnia on the weekends."

I laugh, stopping when she jerks me back out the room putting her hand over my mouth and pinning me against the locker. I feel like either panicking or kneeing her between the legs and blowing my rape whistle.

"Rachel, that girl in there is Marley Rose. She is the cutest, least sexy sexy girl I have seen in a long time." She looks at me and moves her hand.

I look at her, "Least sexy, sexy girl?"

"Yeah, she's a kind faced blue eyed angel that I want to reach out and touch."

I look at her, "Let me go you psycho. What about Brittany?"

"That's the problem." She frowns, "I think about Brittany all the time but..Marley got here like Tuesday and I can't stop wanting to touch her and talk to her."

"You haven't even talked to her?" I sigh and grab her hand, "Come on."

I pull her into the classroom and smile at the girl sitting behind the piano. Her hat is ugly but she looks sweet and her eyes are blue. I give her my brightest and biggest smile.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry, Captain of the glee club and this is Santana Lopez. Say 'hi' Santana."

Santana grins, "Hi Santana...hi..."

"Hi, I'm Marley Rose." She grins, "Do you have an opening in your glee club?"

Santana leans on the piano, "We do have an opening. Right Rachel? Do we have an opening? I actually have no idea."

"Well," I grin, she's so cute when she's nervous, "we actually do have an opening. You can audition today. Maybe Santana can help you practice."

Santana looks at me, "What? What?"

"Have fun you two crazy kids." I walk out the room, now I need to go mope somewhere else.

**[][][][][]**

When I walk into the auditorium and there she is, sitting at the piano playing the most beautiful song I've ever heard. I walk up slowly, she hasn't looked at me or taken notice to me. When I get up on the stage I notice her ear buds and I smile, walking up behind her slowly. I sit down and she jumps pushing me off the bench as she gets on top of me and pins me down to the ground, her features softening as she looks down at me, this is sexy. She pushes my shoulder with her jaw clenched.

"What the hell?"

I smile, "Boo."

"Dammit, Berry." She gets off me and moves back to the piano, "What are you doing here?"

I get up and sit beside her, "I could ask you the same. I didn't know you played piano."

"Because you have a history of caring about other people's musical talents." She smirks, not looking at me, "Not dry humping Santana?"

I raise an eyebrow, "That sounds like jealousy."

"You're not denying it."

"I don't dry hump Santana." I smile at her, "Are you still coming over tonight?"

She shrugs, "Yeah, maybe."

"Just maybe?"

She turns to face me, her eyes focused on mine, "Exactly."

Her eyes cloud over and my heart pounds, I can hear it as the blood rushes to my ears. My eyes land on her lips. She licks them. I want to kiss her. Touch her. Hold her. Prove to her I can be everything she wants and more. I move in close and her hands grip the end of my shirt, tightening her grip. I move in, my hand touching the side of her face as her eyes close. She wants to kiss me.

"Rachel," Her nose brushes mine, "I need you to leave."

I frown, "No, no. Please."

"I'll see you tonight." She releases my shirt and turns back toward the keys, "Leave."

I stand up, "I can't make you change your mind?"

"N-no."

My steps slow as I hear the hesitation in her voice, I close my eyes thinking about what Santana told me. Pushing Quinn into a corner has the complete opposite effect of what I really want. I run my tongue over my lips and walk off the stage, why can't I find anywhere to go?

**[][][][]**

**Quinn POV**

Finn gives the best massages, it's the honest to God truth, I think it's because his hands are so big. He grips my shoulder, pushing his thumbs into my shoulder blades. He stills his hands and leans down kissing my temple before sitting down beside me, leaning back in his chair with a grin on his face. He asked me to come with him to see Miss. Pillsbury about his career choices and his future, he told me he's been thinking about it a lot and doing a lot of research on his father. He told me he's gonna do everything in his power to make people stop looking at him and see that guy. I understand. When fathers fail it's hard to think of them as anything other than that failure. I believe the quote goes, 'Our fathers were our role models for God and if our fathers bailed, what does that tell you about God?'. I read a lot, one of my favorite books happens to be 'Fight Club'. It was a gift from Frannie, she buys me the most amazing books.

Emma walks in and sits down, "Okay, you guys, it's so nice to see you. I'm glad that you've come to talk about your future."

"Thanks," Finn smiles, "I've been trying to figure a lot of stuff about my life out. I'm not the greatest football player, I don't really try. I'm not very book smart."

I place a hand on his knee, "You're very smart."

"That's right, Finn. You are very intelligent, in your own way. You're talented and you have great leadership qualities." Emma smiles, "We just need to find a way to incorporate your talents into a future."

He sits up, "Yeah, what do you think I should do? I think it would be really cool to be a teacher or something or maybe a rock star or something."

"Well I have some pamphlets." She grins, "These are going to be a great help and I know of some internships for elementary schools."

He takes the pamphlets with a smile, going through them letting out laughs every once in a while at the titles. I smile at him as he stands up and extends his hand to her before just reaching down to hug her and walking to the door, holding the door open. I stand up a give a grin.

"Thank you."

She smiles, "I have something for you."

She hands me a pamphlet that says, _'Closets are for clothes, not people'. _I stare at it then look at her and remember that she is Mr. Schue's future wife and if I staple her face to the desk he will probably kick me out of glee. I turn and follow Finn out the room as he takes the pamphlet from me and starts to laugh at the top of his lungs, falling against the lockers. I jerk it out of his hand and walk away.

"Jerk off."

He smiles walking beside me, "Are you going to Rachel's tonight?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm just not letting her know." I smile at him, "Are you doing okay?"

He nods, "Yeah, I've doing better. I'm not as sad about it. I got some great friends, great band and everyday I smile. Life is too short to go around frowning."

"You are amazing."

He walks with me into the choir room and I'm met with complete and utter chaos. I know we're late but my God there's an entire performance going on. Finn walks into the room and moves around the piano going over to the drums, tapping the guy on the shoulder and takes his place. He starts to immediately pound to the beat with no need to figure out where the song is. Finn listens to a lot of music, we all do. It's surprising to sing with people that know, what seems like, every song in the music catalog. I push my hair back as I step into the room and Santana grabs my hands pulling me close to her with a sneaky look on her face. She turns toward Rachel and I can't see her face but I can see Rachel and she looks angry and terrified. Santana dances us over and pushes me right into Rachel. Face to face. We're looking at one another. Her hands go to my waist and I place mine on her shoulders. She looks at me, her eyes move to my lips so slowly that I want her to do it. I want her to kiss me.

"Welcome to New Directions Marley Rose."

Who the hell is that?

**[][][][]**

"She's cute, right?"

I shrug, "I guess so. Will you put on your bra?"

Santana rolls her eyes and puts on her white shirt, no bra, and pulls her wet hair into a ponytail walking toward the door with me. We link arms and head out to her car, Finn had band practice and I was not putting up with that mess of awkward. We get in the car and Santana looks at me, her eyes wide and fearful.

"Here she comes. What should I do? Should I do? Should I drive away?"

I blink, "Roll down the window."

"Shit." She turns and rolls down the window, "Hey."

She just squeaked.

Marley smiles, "Hi, my mom is at the doctor. Can you give me a ride? I totally have gas money."

"N-no, no, I mean...no..."

I lean over, "Get in, she's always dumb after Cheerio's practice."

Marley smiles at me as she gets in the backseat and Santana starts driving, muttering under her breath in Spanish and clenching the steering wheel. I grin, pay back is always so sweet.

"So, Marley, how are you liking Lima?"

She smiles, "It's great here. I went to the gay club, they don't ID."

"So you're gay? So is Santana. Huge lesbian."

Santana stares at me, her jaw clenched as she looks into the rear view mirror at Marley then at me like she wants to punch me in the face with all her might. She keeps driving as I grin, putting my focus back the girl in the hat.

Marley smiles, "I heard. Kurt was telling me about all the kids "like us" and how we should probably stick together."

"That sounds like Kurt. You know, there is a movie on Saturday."

Santana pulls into my driveway, "Get out Quinn."

"Well, Marley, leave your number with Santana and we can all hangout." I smile at Santana, "Bye!"

I close the door and skip into the house, revenge. I open the door and Frannie smiles at me.

"Quinnie, guess what?"

I stare at her, "You're going to Japan for a year?"

"Funny, makes this so much better." Frannie steps to the side, "Rachel Berry."

_'Shit.'_

**[][][][]**

**AN: **What do you think of the changing POVs?


End file.
